dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Amber Liu
Perfil thumb|250px|Amber * Nombre artístico: '엠버 / Amber *'Nombre en inglés: Amber Josephine Liu *'Nombre chino:' 劉逸雲 / Liu Yin Yu *'Profesión: '''Cantante, Rapera, Bailarina, Modelo y MC. *'Fecha de nacimiento: *'''Lugar de nacimiento: San Fernando Valley, California, EE.UU. *'Estatura: '''168cm *'Peso:' 53 kg *'Tipo de sangre: B *'Signo zodiacal: '''Virgo *'Agencia: 'SM Entertainment Biografia Nació y se crió en Los Ángeles; un tiempo después se trasladó a Taiwán, para luego volver a Los Ángeles otra vez. En el 2007 hizo una audición de “SM Global Audition” en Los Ángeles (California) en donde fue aceptada. Su estilo de vestir es Tomboy (el cual su concepto es, una chica que suele vestir de manera masculina, mientras que sus actitudes tampoco suelen ser muy femeninas) Hip hop. Cuando era niña solía usar solo vestidos, por lo que ahora ya no le gusta usarlos. Colaboraciones *Dance (NaNaNa) ft. Stephanie Kim *I'm back MV ft. Danson *Don't Lie ft. S.M. The Ballad *Happy holidays ft. Henry Lau *Like a G6 ft. Key (SHINee) & Kris (EXO) *1-4-3 ( I love you ) ft. Henry Lau Vídeos Musicales *1-4-3 (I love you) - Henry Lau Programas *Guerrilla date (2013) *Amazing f(x) (2013) *Show Champion (2013-Actual) - Como MC junto con Eun Jung de T-ara *Funny or die (Anna Kendrick goes K-pop with f(x) 2013) *Go! f(x) (2013) *Weekly Idol (junto a las otras integrantes de F(x) excepto sulli) *Invencible Youth - Season 2 (2012) *Best Couple (2012) *The Beatles Code (2011-2012) *Hello F(x) *Idol Star Olympics *Star King (2010-E284 - Presente) Anuncios *LG Lollipop *LG Cyon Chocolate phone *Samsung LCD TV *K-swiss *Auction *Spao Curiosidades *'Grupo Kpop: 'F(x) *'Casting: 2008 SM Global Audition. *'Idioma:' Inglés (fluído), Español (fluído), Coreano (fluído) y Chino (fluído). *'Familia:' Padres y hermana mayor (Jackie Liu) *'Nacionalidad:' China (Taiwán) nacida en Estados Unidos. (Taiwanesa-Americana) *'Fanclub:' Ember. *'Apodos:' Koala, Llama. *'Canciones de la audición:' MC the MAX – Oh Heart, Please Stop / K.Will – Left Heart. *'Hobbies/Especialidades: '''Bailar, rapear (improviso), tocar la guitarra y bateria, basketball, TaeKwonDo, coser, rubix (cubo mágico/ lo puede hacer en 30-40 segundos). *'Ídolo favorito: Michael Jackson. *'''Mascotas: Tiene un perro llamado Engd y otros 2 cachorros llamados Princesa y JackJack. *'''Religión: '''Cristiana "Dios es el centro de mi vida, no soy perfecta pero intento ser la mejor para Él, quiero alabarlo y devolverle mediante mi canto, aunque no sea la mejor yo confío en que Él me ayudará en cuanto mi vida siga. No es mi tiempo de brillar, si no el de él." *El 29 de enero del 2010 fue nombrada junto con los otros miembros embajadoras de las fuerzas armadas de Corea. Ella, DongHae (Super Junior) y JongHyun (SHINee) fueron nombrados entre los fans “Los Hermanos Dinosaurio” de la SM; debido a que Jonghyun publicó una foto en su Me2day donde ella comentó: “¿Dónde estoy yo?”, por lo cual las fans comentaron que sus caras eran parecidas. *Cuida mucho de Sulli y Krystal por ser las maknaes. Dice que Krystal es su princesa y ella su sirviente; y que Sulli es su bebé. *Es conocida por ser la Idol con mayor número de amigos masculinos dentro de la SM. *Entre sus amistades más cercanas se encuentran Henry (Suju-M), Key y Min Ho (SHINee), Kris, Xiumin, y Sehun (EXO), Daniel (DMTN), Min (Miss A), BoA. También es amiga de Yuri, Sooyoung y YoonA (SNSD), Nicole y Jiyoung de KARA, Sungjong (Infinite), Jo Kwon (2AM) Min, Jia y Suzy de Miss A. *Escogió a Sehun (EXO) como un chico que podría llegar a ser un buen esposo. *Tiene un tatuaje en su muñeca izquierda con las palabras Pray (Orar), Faith (Fe), Link. Dos tatuajes más en la espalda, sobre los omoplatos aunque no se conoce su contenido. Link. *Participo en la nueva canción de Henry (Suju-M) 1 4 3 ( I love you). También cantaron una pequeña version de "Happy Holidays". *Es cercana al cantante Eru. El padre de Eru en un episodio de Invincible Youth 2 la eligió como su 'nuera'. *Estuvo en un equipo de básquetbol desde la escuela primaria en EE.UU. En Corea, juega con los trainees de SM. *Es considerada una de las mejores rappers de Corea. Desde chica le gustaba Linkin Park y copiaba los versos de Mike Shinoda. Además tenía un montón de amigos que les gustaba el rap, así que creció practicando el estilo libre (improvisación). *Su hermana Jackie reveló muchas cosas sobre Amber en KCON 2013, como por ejemplo: Amber fue un gran fan de SuJu / SNSD y los solía escuchar mucho en su habitación; Cuando era pequeña en una ocasión se enojó con Jackie por no poner la tapa en la pasta de dientes; Cuando era pequeña, se afeitó las cejas; También cuando era pequeña, ella se metió en problemas y fue castigada, más al llegar sus padres Amber había abierto todos los cajones y había puesto la ropa pegada en las paredes; Su personalidad es muy femenina y tiene un montón de aegyo una vez que la conoces; Amber no sabe cocinar; y ; Cuando camina alrededor de la casa se pone a cantar notas altas al azar. Enlaces *Perfil (nate) *Perfil (naver) *Twitter *me2day *Instagram *Weibo Galería 602995 575122469197258 1118130301 n.jpg fx-pink-tape-amber-2.jpg f6.jpg Fx-hot-summer-concept-pictures-2.jpg 3973922_640px.jpg tumblr_mlthjopV5I1s0scgeo2_500.jpg tumblr_mlthjopV5I1s0scgeo1_500.jpg tumblr_mnp6mqMttV1ql6b2ko1_500.jpg tumblr_mnjhr9cQKm1srldvbo1_500.jpg tumblr_mnjhqjNptd1srldvbo1_500.jpg amber-048_dudrn4499.jpg b_16.jpg d00920204bd6421506d3b.jpg Categoría:KCantante Categoría:Tomboy Categoría:Krapera Categoría:KBailarín Categoría:KModelo Categoría:SM Entertainment Categoría:KPresentador Categoría:CCantante Categoría:CRapera